Oh dear lord
by Shadowfang of Austria's house
Summary: Its a fic for the shinigami of Black butler. Its is different from my other story because this one is very explicit. especially with ronalds side. That reminds me, you get to choose the out come of the sotry...
1. Chapter 1

Oh dear lord…..

You get to choose who wins*

Lyra sobbed as she ran. She could hear that ravenous monster, running, closing the distance between them. She was very well aware of what it was, a hungry demon. She knew very much about them through her sister's betrothed, Ciel Phantomhive. It was hungry. She looked back only to see it's glowing read eyes and dripping bloody jaws.

In her scramble to get away she neglected to notice the crack in the pavement. She stumbled and it was on her in a millisecond. She could tell it was a rather unkempt demon. Its acrid breath hitting her face, making her cringe. It moved its jaws close to her neck, then stopped.

It growled deeply and tried to cover her. "Well now, aren't you a feisty one", said a low voice. He may have been quiet but it boomed through the darkness. Lyra looked up, a tall black suited man stood like a beacon against the moon.

He had a pruning pole in his hand, using the blade to adjust his glasses he walked forward. "Now you mongrel, I'd advise you to step away from the woman or face the consequences". It growled and barred its teeth. "So be it then", he said coldly. Lyra closed her eyes and winced at the sound of a snap.

She opened her eyes only to see the crumpled body of a demon lying next to her on the ground. He extended his hand to her, she took it, weary. "Are you here t-to save me?" "In a way. You are on the to die list, it says", he paused, pulling out a large red book and thumbed through it. "Ah, here it is. Lyra Nichole Bell, at twelve twenty-three on March second, two thousand and ten, you die from a fear induced heart failure".

"W-what?" She was frantic. "I..then…why..did you…". "It is a- I'm sorry I must get on with this". Lyra just went limp. "W-will my soul be eaten?" "No, why do you think I killed it", he wasn't rude to her.

She nodded, tears in her eyes and waited for death to come. Somewhere, far away, she felt a sting. She opened her eyes, he was walking away. "A-aren't you going to..?" He turned around, obviously shocked by something. He pulled out the book again, scanned through and he looked confused.

"According to this, I just did", he said slowly. "Then how am I still alive?" He shook his head. "Well…who are you?" "My name is William T. Spears and I am from the Grim reaper staffing association". She seemed to take it in very slowly.

He had noticed a strange change in her. She grew pale and howled in pain. She clutched her head and moaned. He walked towards her and knelt down. He didn't know what to do; this would certainly land him with even more overtime.

Her dark, golden blond hair shifted oddly. In less then a fraction of a second she was no longer there, only a small golden tabby. He picked up the writhing cat and started off to tell his superiors.

"It's your problem", said the dark figure, "You deal with it". "Yes sir", he said, holding the now sleeping cat. He carried it back to his small, comfortable, organized, and best of all, quiet, apartment.

He set the cat down and silently cursed it, this would surly get in his way, but he had orders. It slept soundly for about another five minutes, then she proceeded to freak out. "Calm yourself child", he said firmly. After another five minutes it was quiet again.

Lyra Squealed in delight as the fur retreated back to her normal tan skin. The only thing, it seemed, that wouldn't go away, where the stupid tail and the ears. William, on the other hand, sighed. "Oh wonderful", he said quietly.

As a human she was even more irritating, she went through his stuff and left an unorganized mess. She found a C.D. player and pressed play. Her eyes half closed as peaceful music flittered through the speakers, she sat down on a two person seat in front of the player and listened.

Because he liked the song he sat down next to her, she didn't seem to notice. She nodded her head in time with the music and soon fell asleep. She slumped over, leaning against him, her breathing slowed. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. He just waited a little while then gently set her down and covered her with his coat.

Lyra woke up in the morning to odd sounds. She opened her eyes and looked around. Someone was sitting next to her and it wasn't William. "Heya, I'm", he swallowed the food he was eating, "Ronald Knox. Will asked me to watch you, I'm getting paid to do nothing", he laughed.  
>She hissed and clawed the air. "Come on, s'not like I'm gonna try anything", he said fighting back laughter. "What are you laughing at?" She asked indignantly. "You should check a mirror", he was practically suffocating with laughter.<p>

She rushed to the bathroom and looked, her hair! It was in a state of disarray. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't use Williams's stuff, she was scared he would yell. Or even worse, he would just stare. Ronald came in and handed her a comb he pulled from his coat pocket.

"Come on, let's go have fun. I have the day off today and I am NOT going to waste it in some stuffy apartment". Before she could reply he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

Now that she really got a look at him, Lyra found herself attracted to him, he just emanated cool. He wore the standard reapers uniform, but with his own creative twists. He had the tie loosened, the coat was unbuttoned, he wore a white belt and white shoes.

He carted her to a clothing store left her standing outside then came back out. He handed her a bundle of newly bought cloths, "Put these on", he said. She went into a bathroom to change. She wanted to kill him.

It was a black, strapless mini dress with a big pink bow around the mid section. It was to late to turn down now; he had taken her other cloths from her. She sighed and put it on. She almost screamed, black high heels and a pink hair band.

She begrudgingly put it on and walked out. "Well now", he said whistling, "Don't you look hot". She blushed and covered her over exposed chest region. She followed him around; he mostly just looked for a cool club playing good music, which was non-existent at this time of day.

"L-Lyra?" William's surprised voice rang out. He looked her up and down, what in gods name was she wearing? He looked again, he saw Ronald, smiling and waving, standing next to her. That explained it. "Ronald Knox, get her covered now".

"'Kay", he said putting his coat over her shoulders. "Oh that looks pretty cool, come on Lyra", he said. "No Lyra, you're to come with me now". She nodded and shuffled to him. Ronald grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No you're staying with me. You're not a reaper so you're not allowed".

She nodded and stayed silent. "She is as of", he made a short call, "now, Lyra come, we will get you out of those retched cloths, if you could even call them that". Ronald scowled but didn't let go of her arm. "Ronald", at the sound of Williams 'I'm starting to get really pissed' voice he let go.

"There are rules you know, you'll have to complete the Reaper test, first though you must know the rules", he said trying to break into the odd little world she was in. "What are they?" she said in monotone.

"Be clever and cool-headed, and do keep a clear determination."

"Have hypocritical courtesy and shady etiquette."

"Damaging the flesh is intolerably haughty."

"Deceiving others' intelligence is rudely insolent."

"The brothel of memories is arrogantly obstinate."

"That 'punishment is for amendment' is a mere fallacy."

"The footprints of darkness represent total solitude."

"The blade of death is proudly impudent." He finished proudly.

Lyra starred blankly, "Do I have to memorize those?" He nodded. He handed her a suit like his, only it was smaller. "Aw man the tie too?" she cried. He arched his brow, and nodded. She sighed, walked away and changed.

When she came back he had a second pruning pole. "I will test your abilities. We are going to clear the to die list", he said calmly. She followed him through the ally ways; she didn't know where they were going. "H-how do I use this?" He pointed to the handle and used his own as an example.

He motioned for her to quiet down and to move forward. There was a man, he was red-eyed and ragged. "Benjamin M. Thrupp, you are scheduled do die today in, five, four, three, two…" the man screamed and threw a chunk of concrete at Williams head. He winced but remained in control.

"Lyra?" She nodded and cut the man open. She was surprised at what happened next. It was like someone had taken and old movie reel and strung it out. "It's called a cinematic record, we use it to determine whether they should live, or die".

She saw the life of a sadistic, sociopath, a murderer and a thief; she knew he deserved to die. "Benjamin M. Thrupp, soul collected March fifth two thousand ten four thirty-one P.M. Cause of death, starvation, was a killer and a petty thief, not convicted. Age forty-seven. Collection made by senior reaper William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division and Lyra N. Bell, recommended Reaper of the Dispatch Management Divison.

He held his hand open, tendrils of black smoke curled around his hand and a tan file formed itself in his hand. "Completed", he said stamping the file. He balled his hand and the file went as it came. Lyra watched in wonder as he simply turned and started to walk away. "Lyra, come", he seemed to think that she was a dog, she didn't care, she felt he was showing her 'hey you are a…..person'.

She liked his neatness, his well-kempt apperance, they was he spoke. He led her to the next site. They were almost there when a high pitched voice rang out. "OOOOOOH WILL THERE YOU ARE", a long red headed Lyra didn't know what, came bounding down the street. "Grell be quiet, unless you want me to demote you again". Grell tried to tackle him, he meerly stepped out of the way.

"I don't have time to play game Grell, go-". Lyra didn't want to but she felt an odd presence, she kicked him to quiet him. She shivered at the sound of a low growl. "Well", william said, his eyes moving slowly back and fourth, "We seem to be surrounded and out numbered". They circled, red eyes glowing. Grell pulled out a chainsaw, pulled a cord and it roared to life, scattering some of them. Lyra pulled the handle on her death sythe, hitting one squarly in the chest.

Grell smiled, his sharp teeth reflecting in his chainsaw, giving him an ominus apperance. William stood, the light reflecting off of his glasses, making his eyes invisable. Lyra wasn't sure who scared her more right now. Once they really started fighting it was clear, William was terrifying.

Lyra wasn't sure what she had to do, she just covered their backs, litterally. Some demons thought they'd have more of a chance of they attacked from behind, Lyra was proud she could atleast try to repay William for what he did for her.

"WHEEEEEEEHAAAAW!" Ronald jumped into the center of a large group of demons, his reaper sythe was a lawn mower. The remaining demons scattered, Ronald congradulated himself on a job well done. Lyra giggled along with Grell. William just sighed and called for General Affairs to send someone down to clean this mess.

Lyra skipped after William, who was starting to develop a head ache. "Great, more overtime". "You go ahead", she said, "I'll be right back". He nodded and moved on. "Ooooh Ronnie", she called seductivly. He was young and naïve, or so she thought. "Hm?" "Can you do me a favor?"

"For a price", he said grinning. "You gotta give me a kiss", he smiled wider.

If you want to read the out come where William wins then only read the even numbered chapters (2,4,6 ect...) If you want to read where Ronald wins then read the odd numbered chapters (3,5,7 ect...)


	2. Chapter 2 William

"I-I can't, I just, I'm sorry", she said running off. Ronald stood there, heartbroken. "William?" "Yes?" "I think we should call it a night, I will take your extra work if you want". He nodded. He stood up and Lyra gave him support as she got him back to his apartment.

She sat him down on the little love seat and gave hima bag of ice for his head. "Thank you Lyra", he scratched in between her ears, she purred loudly, he smiled. She got up and turned on the music. She waved at him and sat back down.

"Lyra, I don't-". "It doesn't mean anything, I'm just being friendly". He shook his head smiling. Again Lyra listened to the music and fell asleep on William. He sighed, something about Lyra just felt right. She was his exact opposite, he loved it.

He stroked her ears and she twitched in her sleep. He soon dozed off as well, Lyra muttered in her sleep. "W-will….", her voice trailed off as she continued to mutter. She was slumped aginst him and he against her. It was quite a sweet little sight.

Lyra was slow to wake up, William followed not long after. "Hello", he said half smiling arching his brow. She blushed and retreated to a safe distance, waiting for his wrath. He just shook his head. "Y-you should stay here, you got hit pretty hard", she said. He shook his head again. "No I'll do what is on the list today", he said with a sigh. "And I'll do what we should have finished yesterday".

They dressed themselves and headed out the door, going their seprerate ways. Lyra walked to the home of a small child who was schedueled to die. Her parents abandoned her, she was starved. She held the crying infant in here arms, soothing it. "Now now it's okay, its all over now".

Gently she extracted the cinimatic record from it, the small child had a short but abusive life. "She held out her hand like William did and was surprised at the small file that formed in her hand.

"Elizibeth coran, Collection made March sixth, nine thrity A.M, age eighteen months. Collection made by Lyra M. Bell recomeded reaper of the Dispatch Manegment Division", she finished it with the completed stamp, she gasped at the big red 'late' that formed in front of it.

She balled her fist and it disappeared. She continued on with her day, reaping the other seven sould they had missed. She sat down, completely drained, she saw Grell pass by, admiring the shoes in the display windows. She waved, he smiled and sat down next to her. "Will sent me to find you, but I kind of got distracted", he said letting his eyes wander back to the shoes.

She laughed and followed Grell back to William. He held a second pair of glasses that he handed to her. "I forgot to give you these, you need them", he gave her a pair almost identical to his.

Lyra put them on and gasped, information poured down the lenses, distances, dates, times, everything. William reached out and tapped on them, the information stopped. She sighed with relief. "What was that?" "How else do you think reapers are so effective?"

She felt slightly crest-fallen, he was being a bit rude, not at all like that first day. "Oh, that reminds me, you'll have to take the exam tomorrow". She nodded and put on a detirmaned face for the work ahead of them. There were nineteen people on the to-die list for today.

During each reaping she continued to make mistakes and continued to be scolded by William. He just seemed plain annoyed at her being there. She followed him, her tail and ears drooped as they walked home. She had strayed from his side only for a few minutes, to eat at a quiet little shop they passed by.

"I'm going to go lie down" , she said to him when they got back. He nodded and thought it odd when she walked into the bathroom, but quickly forgot about it. He read for a little while, losing himself in a world of pure fantasy. After about an hour or so he got up to retire to bed.

His hand reached for the lights then stopped at a low, quiet, out of place sound. He heard it again, it came from his bathroom. Slowly he went to investigate. He pushed the door open, peering through cautiously.

The site of Lyra, greeted him, knees to her chest and her head in her arms, sobbing quietly in the bathtub, though she was still fully clothed. "Lyra, you okay?" He entered slowly. She looked up, startled, and shook her head. "Why don't you just kick me out", she moaned.

He was the surprised one now. "Why would I do that?" "I'm useless, I can't do anything, and I'm just a burden. I'd do more good out on the streets". He sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulders. "Come on", he said, slightly annoyed. "You know that's not true".

She just shook her head. "I only get in the way", she sighed. "If you want to get in the way, you'd leave here and never come back", he said softly. She was surprised now, there was a longing in his voice, it was new to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried openly into his chest. "Thank you", she managed to say. He shook his head and sighed. "What is it with that one", he said quietly as she shuffled away.

. He let out a surprised gasp as her arms wrapped around him from behind. He marveled at how much taller he was, she barely reached his chest. "Thank you, again. For everything", she said, though she was no longer crying.

He turned around and put his hand on her head. "Come on, you have to go to sleep", he said softly. She nodded, and he figured she was going to go get changed somewhere else. He walked out, turning off the light, and felt strange at what greeted him.

He saw that Lyra was wearing his coat. He knew it was his from the way it seemed to swallow her entire form. It was very endearing, like when a young child wore their parent's clothes, a clear statement of 'I want to be just like you'. He smiled to himself, quietly walked passed her with a whispered 'good night' and laid in his own bed.

He was unable to keep the image of Lyra out of his head. It kept him up just thinking about it. "Come one", he said to himself. "I have to go to sleep, I can't let something silly like that keep me from sleeping".

He gave up, standing again; he walked out of his room.

Lyra had her nosed pressed tight against his shirt, and at first he feared the worst. Then he looked closer. She was inhaling very deeply; each time she did a very peaceful look came over her face.

He sat down next to her; in almost no time at all she had her head in his lap. He stroked her ears, getting a very pleased purr in response. "William", she muttered. He starred at her, she was sleeping, he was sure of it. Her muttering soon again became deep quiet breathing. It was almost like the waves on the beach line.

To him it was very relaxing; he succumbed to sleep not long after. Lyra even managed to poke into his dreams.

Lyra was the first to wake up, she scented William, very strong. She looked at his lightly breathing form. Her heart beat faster when she remembered that that wasn't how she fell asleep. He was in his room when she fell under.

She didn't want to wake him up, so she didn't move, or at least that's what she told herself. The real reason was clear to anyone though, she wanted this to last as long as it possibly could.

All to soon, in her mind at least, he stirred. "Oh hello Lyra", he coughed and looked away. Lyra didn't know if it was just her or maybe the lighting, but it seemed like her was turning red. Lyra crawled back, retreating a little before responding. "Good morning", she said cheerily, indicating that it never happened.

He nodded, and sighed, feeling slightly relieved that she was so calm about it. She followed him, some time later, to the General Affairs building. She was handed the file of a little boy. William explained that this was her exam. She had a month to decide if the child were to live or die. It was also explained how the child would be saved from death. If he had done something that could change the fate of the entire world.

Since he was only nine she doubted it. William followed her on the first day, just to show her the ropes. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw his old glasses on her, or the thought of her sleeping on him, or even living in the same house. His feelings towards her were changing, sometimes he tried to beat them back, other times it was nice to fantasize.

For the next month all Lyra did with her time was watch the little child. She would come home and talk about him; her eyes would light up in a very odd way every time she thought about him. The morning routine was the same every time, Lyra would wear his old uniform, which she didn't understand why he didn't throw it away, and she wake up to him being next to her.

He'd try to sleep in his own room again, but without the sound of Lyras breathing he couldn't sleep. Both of them had the idea of sleeping together in his bed, neither would suggest it though.

William came with her the day she had to make the collection; he remembered what happened when he took his exam. As she suspected he couldn't change the world, though she had developed a curiosity about how he'd die.

Her question was answered very shortly after, he was playing in a dead tree, termites had eaten through the highest branch, the one he was on. She looked away from his mangled body and started to collect his soul. It fought back.

Wrapping her in the cinematic record and lashing out every time William got to close. He used his scythe to cut through as much of it as he could. Lyra struggled, it cut into her skin. This boy really didn't want to die one little segment of his life showed why. He had a small kitten back where he lived.

It was small and his father abused it, his mother didn't care. Though her heart went out to the boy she knew he needed to die. William finally cut through the remainder of the reel. He cut through the film that was now wounding her skin, bringing blood to the surface.

She looked into his eyes; there was just something about them that was different than any other. He had done the same to her. He looked deep in her eyes and saw a longing there. For a split second it was as though they were one person, knowing the others desires.

He leaned down and she stood on her toes to meet him. For what seemed to be an eternity they shared a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Ronald

*explicit content warning when you get to the ** if you don't want to read it skip till you see the second**

Damn it, she thought. "Okay", she said sweetly. He started slowly, unsure. Lyra's heart pounded in her ears, their lips met. Fire coursed through her vains, she purred lightly. He pushed away, much to her dissapointment.

"Now what do you want me to do?" She blushed, "Well William has a head ache and…", she didn't want to ruin what she felt was forming between them. "I get it", he said half heartedly. "No, no Ronald it's not like that, I just don't like people to suffer".

"Fine, buuuuuut", he said dragging it out. "Again with the conditions, jesus chrysler man", she said laughing. "You have to come with me", he sung. She laughed again. "Alright, hang on I'll go tell him". She ran after William, he was slumped against a wall holding his head. "Sir?" He nodded to show he was listening. "Me and Ronald are going to take over for you, you need to go home".

He stood up and disappeared into the shadows. She felt bad for him, it really had to hurt. Ronald whistled some weird song as he walked towards her. His lawn mover trailed behind. "How do you reap souls with a lawn mover?"

"It ain't easy", he said. "Mostly it's just a lot of: Sir get down on the ground and let me hit you with my lawn mover. No! Sir you're only making this hard on youself. NO, I dun wanna! Sir will you please get off my mover, you're only making this difficult on youself. I DUN WANNA!"

Lyra was finding it hard to breath from how hard she was laughing. He walked, more or less struted, proudly at her reaction. She wrapped her arms around his arm. They checked the list and went off to find the next in line, Rosemary Collins.

She was a very plain girl, she was caring for some children who had no homes. Lyra wanted to cry because Ronald told her she had to die. "Can I help you two?" she asked. "We ar here to reap your soul", he said gravly. She nodded sadly. "I know, I had foreseen it for a long time". Ronald whistled, "Impresive", he said.

"Lyra, can you?" she nodded. Clicking the handle the blade shot out and extracted the cinimatic record. She was nothing but a kind gental soul through out her entire life. "Ronald….?" He shook his head, "She has to go". He collected the sould and did the same thing william did.

A tan file formed in his hand. "Rosemary Collis, collection made March fifth two thousand ten, four fifty-two, Rosemary was an orphaned girl, age seventeen. Collection made by Ronald Knox, Junior reaper of the DMD and Lyra Bell, recommended reaper of the DMD." He stamped a big 'complete' on it and sent it back.

They had reaped seven more people that day, by the time they were finished it was ten twenty-four. "Wanna try something?" Lyra was curious. "Sure", she said slowly. He dragged her back to the room she had changed in earlier and handed her back the cloths William took, she didn't want to know how he got them back.

She dressed back up and followed him through the town. They came to a club she had never heard of. They walked inside; so many people greeted him as he walked through the club. Some men catcalled. Ronald smacked one of them.

He led her to the dance floor, and after some encouragement she danced with him. She had never had so much fun in all her life. After some time she got tired and went to go sit down. He danced for a little while longer then came to sit next to her.

"Aaaw look at my little wall flower", he said slightly out of breath. She bit inches away from his face; he slapped his hand on her head and smiled. Something passed between them, Ronald kissed her again. Her heart pounded as he wrapped his fingers in her hair.

"N-not in public", she whispered franticly. "Alright", he said, cooing audibly. "Lets go to my place then"; he grinned mischievously and wrapped his arm around her waist. She giggled and blushed as he led her out of the club.

His apartment was much more of a cool place then Williams. He went for comfort and style, William went for organization. He pushed her down against the couch and turned on a speaker system. He sat down next to her and played with her hair, knowing he was sending her heart into a frenzy.

** She shivered and pressed herself tight against him. She purred and he cat called. His mouth moved towards the buttons on her suit, he ripped them off, one by one, she shivered as he did so. He grabbed her tie and pulled it away gently. She kind of sat there, not knowing what to do.

"What are you", he whispered seductivly, "Dead". She starred into his eyes, they sparkled with exitment. He obviously knew what he was doing. She jumped slightly when music started to play, "Don't you just love this song?" She nodded, heart still exploding with anticipation and uncertainty.

She was nearly stripped when he stopped. "Stand up and go hide please", he said angrily. She picked up her cloths and complied as a knock sounded at the door. "Coming", he said sleepily, screwing up his hair, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

William was at the door. "Have you seen Lyra?" "Yes, me and her were doin' it on that couch over there", he said tiredly. Lyra's heart raced, did he really mean to tell him? "Yes thank you for telling me all about your wet dreams", he said disgusted. William turned away shaking his head and Ronald shut and locked the door.

He creeped back smiling, "I did it", he said proudly. "Now", he purred, "Where were we?" He dragged her back into his room, which she would have gasped in awe if not for the fact that she was totally focused on him.

The music played more loudly in there, he sat on the bed next to her and sighed. "Do you really wanna do this? I mean think, with me?" She nodded and laid her head on his chest. "Alright", he cheered. He resumed the position they were in before William had come looking for her.

He began pulling at his own cloths, she decided to finish the job. She removed her undergarments, she was so nervous she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. He laughed at her uncertainty. He again pressed his body against hers. It was different now though.

The feeling of his cold bare skin against hers snapped through her foggy mind. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the moan she let out. A feeling so powerful ripped through her body, wave after wave of pleasure ravaged her small frame.

He more or less gasped out a laugh, "Like that don't you? What about this?" She nearly screamed at the sensation of his next thrust. Eternaty seemed to pass in that time, seconds felt like years yet an hour felt like only a minute.

She struggled to figure out what she was really supossed to do. He only laughed at her, he knew she was doing it right.

** Lyra woke up to the light sounds of an alarm clock. She was lying next to Ronald, they were both bare naked. He had his hands behind his head and had a very satisfied look on his face. She had curled up next to him, her hands on his bare, and well formed, chest. Embarassed she pulled the thin sheet over her bare chest. "Niiiiice", he said chuckling at her attempt to hide her wet form behind a thin white sheet.

Her face turned red and she turned on her side, away from him. He pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her. He blew playfully into her ear. "Q-quit it", she said. He just entertained homself for a little while longer.

Eventually he got bored and he started to cloth himself.

"Here, since you're soooo uncomfortable with my nakedness I'll go get dressed somewhere else then I'll bring you back some clothes". She just sat there blushing and looking down. He sighed. "I can't believe I got you to do anything", he said exasperated.

He came back fully dressed and tossed her her reapers uniform. She quickly dressed herself and they headed for general affairs where Lyra was supposed to sign up so she could take the test.

"Oh", said a pretty redhead who was working at the counter. She saw the way Ronald looked at Lyra. "Oooh", she said waspishly. She pulled out a file that was rather small, it had her name on it. "So you were recommended by William. Wow somebody has got everyone wrapped around her pretty little fingers huh?"

"Heather stop, I told you it never would have happened between us", Ronald said airily, waving his hand around. She blushed, scowled and handed Lyra some forms she had to sign. "Don't you have work to do? Hello, Ronald?" He nodded his head.

"I'm doin' it right now, I requested that I be your partner on your exam". "Isn't that cheating?" "No, not really, you're a special case", he laughed at that, "You've already reaped before and its not like a written test". She nodded, brightening a lot.

She filed out the forms and handed them back, she was handed another file, this one said Gregory R. Smith. It was explained to her that she'd have a month to decide if he were to live or die. Lyra looked at the to-die date. April fourth. Her birthday.

"Geez that's tough, you gotta reap on your birthday". She nodded. "Well let's get to it", she said uncertainly. She started walking, in the wrong direction. Ronald just sat there and shook his head. "Lyra", he called. She looked back. "Yeah?"

"This way", he said laughing. She blushed and shuffled back the other way. He was a hard working man, though he didn't have a wife, he had a kid. Gregory was a plain man with plain interests, he was nothing special. His little girl however, she seemed to be endowed. She would stare at something and it would hover millimeters of the ground.

He would grab her and tell her that people wouldn't like it if she did that, they'd be afraid. Ronald yawned, obviously bored out of him mind. Lyra motioned for him to shut up as they watched the man go about his daily life. "How do we know if he lives?" She looked at him inquiringly. "If he has the ability to change the world, someone like, I don't know, Gandhi or something".

She nodded; he didn't seem like someone who could change the entire world. Her heart went out to the little girl. Day after day that's what she did, sometimes Ronald was there, sometimes he wasn't. For the entire month he showed no signs of helping the world in great way, nor his daughter.

The time came for her to decide. Though in some odd way she felt as though she developed a bond with the man, she knew he had to die. She wondered how he would die. The little girl was sleeping, it was clear it was not good for her. It was a nightmare. She tossed and turned, things started to float.

Lyra was surprised to see William come into view at the other side of the house. She saw the man try to comfort his girl. She screamed and tossed him away, like he was nothing more then a doll, Williams existence forgotten, she jumped forward, starting to collect his soul, it didn't want to go.

The cinematic record wrapped itself around her body. She was caught. William sprung forward; he cut through the reel of film that ensnared her, then stood back. She made the collection, completing the exam.

William reaped the child who had killed itself trying to fight off whatever nightmare it dreamt up. He held out his hand, face unreadable. "Congratulations, you have passed the exam". He finished by handing her a customized pair of glasses. She looked closely, the word 'Father' was inscribed on them.

Before she could ask who Father was, he turned and left.


End file.
